<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Dean Drabbles - The Supply Closet by DandelionDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667358">Daddy Dean Drabbles - The Supply Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming'>DandelionDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookie Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean Winchester, Daddy Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Loving Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I couldn't leave them alone, I'm back with some Dean/Rookie snippets and drabbles set after 'If I Could See You One More Time'.  Daddy Dean Drabbles is a G rated, sweet series about Dean navigating being a husband and father of twins - Charlie &amp; Suzie. You're his wife, whom he calls 'his Rookie' because you got together when he was training you to be a hunter (see <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710">The Rookie Series </a>).<br/>Note: Because I'm just writing little moments as I get inspired - the timeline is not linear/will jump around a bit, the twins age will always be written at end of the summary (and included somewhere in the story) as a guide.<br/>* * *<br/>The Supply Closet<br/>You're having a bad day and Dean does what he does best, looking after you and reminding you how much you're loved.</p>
<p>Twins age 2 - 3yrs old</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookie Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Dean Drabbles - The Supply Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because we could all use some comfort Dean, alive and happy this week 💙💙💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>‘Rookie?’  You could hear his voice yelling for you down the corridor.</p>
<p>‘Whatcha doing in here?’  He asked, his broad shoulders filling the doorway as he looked around the small supply closet and then down at the ground where you were sitting to his right, knees bent and back hard against the shelves.  </p>
<p>‘Nothing.’  You whispered, staring straight ahead, not able to articulate it. To tell him.</p>
<p>‘Okay.’  He said, gently moving to sit beside you on the floor.  Doing that thing he did so well when you went quiet, shut down. Just sitting with you.  Being there. Demanding nothing. <br/>
Not even asking why you were sitting on the floor of the supply closet practically catatonic.  He just took your hand in his and began to stroke it.  </p>
<p>‘Are they...’  You started to stir.</p>
<p>‘They’re fine. Asleep. You got time baby.  We can sit here for a bit if you want.’  He soothed, kissing your forehead and gently putting his arm around you, ready to pull back if you didn’t want to be touched. Letting you lead.</p>
<p>‘Okay.’  You sniffed, the tears starting to come.  His godamn reassuring solidness next to you and quiet presence guaranteed to bring your walls crashing down.</p>
<p>He rubbed your back, softly kissing your head. The sobs wracking your body, making you shake.</p>
<p>‘Hey sweetheart, it’s okay.’  His voice sounding worried.</p>
<p>‘It’s not Dean, it’s not.’  You cried. ‘I’m sorry, so sorry.’</p>
<p>‘Baby, what are you sorry for?’  He asked, holding your cheeks so you were looking up at him, so he could see into your eyes, find the truth in a way that your words would never articulate.</p>
<p>‘My period arrived this morning.’  You said, showing him the box of tampons clutched in your hand.  The simple act of picking them off the shelf in the supply closet causing you to come undone. Crumple to the floor and not get up.</p>
<p>‘Oh baby girl.’  He growled, pulling you into his chest protectively.  ‘It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.  We already have two of the most amazing kids we could wish for.'   He kissed the top of your head and tilted your face up towards his, those beautiful green eyes staring down into yours, filled with love and concern.</p>
<p>'If they are all that’s meant to be, then I will never be sorry.  They are everything, <em>you</em> are everything.  More than I ever hoped for, and we will just keep giving them all the love we have alright?’</p>
<p>‘B-but I know you want another, want to be here for the pregnancy this time – and I want that too Dean… but I can’t, my body won’t…’</p>
<p>You burst into another round of tears, burying your face in the shelter of his chest once more.  Uncaring of the large damp patches spreading on his grey henley. <br/>
You were exhausted from overseeing the new house build in Florida and stupidly hormonal, strung out on herbs and potions from Rowena, advice from specialists.  None of it had worked. The perfectionist in you rearing its ugly head, taunting you constantly.  You felt like such a failure.  While the twins had been unplanned, now you and Dean wanted another child more than anything - and you couldn’t give it to him.</p>
<p>‘Rookie, I know you think I want this – but I want you more.  The happy you, the laughing you.  This, none of it is worth what I’m watching you go through.’  He stroked your cheek gently.  ‘I didn’t want to say anything sooner but I can’t do it anymore, can’t watch this anymore.  I know you want another baby, but not like this.  Not at the expense of you, my sweet girl.’</p>
<p>He leaned down and kissed you gently.</p>
<p>‘This stops now okay? If it happens for us one day then great, but I’m not putting you through this anymore.  We just go back to being happy.  Having sex whenever we don’t have a bed full of little munchkins - or I can find a wall to push you up against … and we just live our lives. It’s not like the two we have don’t keep us busy.  You don’t even want to know what I had to clean up before nap time.’  He chuckled, relieved as a smile broke through your tears. Twin toddler terrors and the terrible twos were a whole new world of discovery for you and Dean.</p>
<p>‘Yeah.’  You agreed quietly, staring at the ground.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, they’re a handful?  Or Yeah, let’s not do this anymore?’  He asked, half-joking, half unsure.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, let’s not do this anymore.’  You sighed, glad he was there, knowing he was right but still feeling like a failure. Useless and defective.</p>
<p>‘Come on.’  He said, kissing your hand and pulling you up as he stood, wrapping those strong arms around you once more, holding you safe and warm against his chest, your nose buried in his neck.  The smell of him calming you, the horrible words swimming around your head quietening, less loud. </p>
<p>‘You and me Rookie, we got this – we got anything that comes our way. Okay?</p>
<p>‘Okay.’</p>
<p>‘Good girl.’ He kissed the top of your head.  ‘Come on – good girls deserve ice cream, chick flicks and snuggles in bed. I’ll even bring the rug rats in to snuggle beside you too, so you can look and them and be proud of the spectacularly good looking, awesome kids you’ve already produced.  They’re perfect – too perfect in fact, there’s nowhere to go but down from them.  You’d just make a new kid feel bad.’  He reasoned.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, they might have got a little of that from their Dad.’  You grinned.</p>
<p>‘Oh no – that’s all their Momma. Sweetheart, you’re already the best mother in the world, definitely the best wife in the world - and we don’t need anything else but you.’ His face sweet and serious as he stared into your eyes, making sure you knew how much he meant it, how you had his whole heart, whatever you needed. Giving it a beat before switching it up, drawing you in with his godamn sexy smirk. ‘Alright then, let’s go. That ice cream ain’t gonna eat itself woman.’ </p>
<p>You had so much already, maybe Dean was right, maybe there wasn’t a need for more.</p>
<p>You nodded and let him lead you out of the supply closet, turning out the light with a sad smile. Feeling okay about closing the door and walking away.  Maybe another day, you’d try all this again, think about it all again, but not today… today was not that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GIF Credit: ElainaMarie89  <a href="https://twitter.com/ElainaMarie89">via twitter </a> /  Campingmonkey <a href="https://campingmonkey.tumblr.com">via tumbr </a></p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Daddy Dean Drabbles is a G rated, sweet series about Dean navigating being a husband and fatherhood. You're his wife, whom he calls 'his Rookie' because you got together when he was training you to be a hunter.<br/>To follow from the beginning you can read the (much more R rated) story - Hunter in Training via <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710">The Rookie Series </a>. Be warned - there is a lot of delicious smut. 🔥🔥🔥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>